La soirée des vilains
by larissita
Summary: Tous les ans il y a cette soirée, cette étrange soirée ou tous les vilains se rencontrent mettant leur différent de côté. Mais qu'apprend Thor quand il y débarque avec les Vengeurs?


_**Alors encore merci à ma bêta mais surtout elle m'as fait remarqué qu'il se pouvait qu'il y a une fic semblable. J'en sait rien mais si oui et vous tombez sur celle-ci, j'aurais envie de lire la votre alors envoyes moi un message.**  
_

* * *

_La Soirée des Vilains_

Loki avait réussi à s'échapper de la cellule dans laquelle il avait été enfermé après sa confrontation avec les vengeurs. Sa sentence avait été l'enferment à vie à moins qu'il n'implore pitié, ce que Loki ne ferait jamais, il avait trop d'honneur. Alors, comme le super-vilain qu'il était, il s'était tout simplement enfui en tuant tous les gardes qui devaient le surveiller. Loki s'était téléporté sur Midgard, pas loin de là où les vengeurs l'avaient attrapé, pour trouver un autre combat en cours.

Les vengeurs (sauf Thor) se battaient contre ce qui semblait être des robots argentés et vert. Celui qui, apparemment, les dirigeait, se trouvait à deux doigts de s'arracher des cheveux qu'il n'avait pas si on en croyait sa tenue. Loki se téléporta jusqu'à lui dans l'espoir presque cynique que l'on peut s'aider entre méchants. L'homme (ou le robot) le fixa un long moment avant d'enfin dire un mot.

_-Tu ne serais pas Loki ? Celui qui a presque réussi, il y a quelques semaines?_

_-Lui-même, et vous êtes ?_

_-Victor Fatalis, savant fou, technicien incroyable et membre honoraire du club des super-vilains._

_-Club ? Vous avez un club de méchants sur terre ? Où faut-il s'inscrire ?_

_-D'habitude, nous envoyons une invitation à ceux qui ne se font pas prendre ou tuer pendant leur première tentative mais pour vous, comme vous avez été capturé… Maintenant que vous êtes libre, soyez le bienvenu parmi nous._

À ce moment, la lumière qui annonçait le Bifrost apparut, ce qui annonçait la venue de Thor et donc, plus de problèmes.

_- Mon frère ! Reviens avec moi à Asgard et la punition te sera allégée !_

_- Victor, ça te dérangerait que je m'échappe avec toi? La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère, il pleurait pour que je demande à mon père adoptif de me laisser libre. Ce qui est plutôt chiant…._

_-Oui bien sûr! Suit moi!_

Une table de surf en argent qui vole? C'était plutôt bien. Il suivit en flottant juste derrière le vilain, laissant Thor misérable, au sol, avec ses amis qui avaient fini de détruire tous les doombots. Le dieu des mensonges observa le repaire du docteur avec un petit sourire : c'était très joli comme manoir. Il devrait peut-être rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

_-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici?_

_-J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps avant de m'y remettre. En fait, je ne sais pas si je vais continuer. Au lieu de faire le vilain, je pourrais enseigner la magie aux recrues, non?_

_-Ça serait une bonne idée._

Loki avait répondu à la question de Victor de la forme la plus sarcastique possible. Il fut donc surpris quand celui-ci lui répondit en toute sincérité.

Loki n'avait que vaguement fait attention au trajet mais après avoir parlé, Victor ouvrit les portes pour trouver des tonnes et des tonnes de super-vilains, des novices et d'autres qui étaient des légendes. Certains étaient humains, d'autre des monstres de toutes sortes de formes. C'était spectaculaire à regarder. Finalement, il pourrait vraiment leur enseigner la magie.

_-Alors Magneto, tu vas encore organiser le bal?_

_-Nous ne pouvons simplement pas ne pas le faire._

_-Tous les vilains devront arrêter leurs activités, les vengeurs et le SHIELD vont être en alerte._

_-Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que tu as décidé de ne plus te montrer devant ton frère et ses amis, tu ne crois pas qu'ils t'ont un peu oublié ?_

_-Je l'espère sincèrement. Ca me fera moins d'ennuis._

Au quartier général des vengeurs, la tour Stark, beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites mais rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ils étaient toujours ce qu'ils étaient, des héros unis mais solitaires. Ils vivraient trop longtemps pour tomber amoureux de simples mortels : ils ne voulaient pas voir mourir ceux qu'ils aimeraient. Le seul couple qui tenait toujours, était celui que formaient Natasha et Clint. A part combattre les vilains, ils ne faisaient, en réalité, pas grand-chose. Tony et Bruce travaillaient dans les labos. Clint, Coulson et Natasha faisaient des missions pour le SHIELD. Steve tentait de rattraper 70 ans de connaissances de tous genres.

Cette soirée-là, ils étaient tous dans le salon sur le point de regarder un film quand Nick Fury les contacta.

_-Vengeurs rassemblement. Je veux que vous vous rendiez à l'endroit indiqué sur la carte. Des agents auraient vu un grand rassemblement de vilains et comme ces derniers temps, ils étaient plutôt silencieux, le coup qu'ils vont porter ensemble, risque d'être plus que fort._

Ils se plaignirent un peu pour la forme mais se dépêchèrent de prendre leurs armes. Même Thor était avec eux car son père venait tout juste de sortir de son sommeil et n'aurait donc pas besoin de lui avant un moment.

Pendant ce moment au manoir des super-vilains, le bal avait lieu. La plupart des vilains dansaient sur la musique faite par des instruments enchantés par les magiciens et les sorcières maintenant nombreux grâce à Loki. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était entouré des quelques enfants de vilains qui lui demandaient de faire tour sur tour, ce qu'il faisait avec plaisir, il était si rare que les gens apprécient sa magie.

Donc, la soirée allait à merveille, l'alcool coulait chez les adultes et tous agissaient comme des enfants. C'était presque la seule soirée de l'année où ils pouvaient faire la fête sans se soucier de se faire attraper ou autre. Loki s'était vite fait à cette ambiance : les vilains qui s'échangeaient des armes, des trucs pour mieux faire, des faiblesses sur les adversaires ou encore des cartes dédicacées des héros en question. Imaginez Magneto échanger des cartes de Stark avec Doom. Le peu de femmes présentes ne quittaient pas la piste de danse et allaient de bras en bras. Les enfants se rassemblaient autour de Loki qui se faisait un plaisir de leur montrer de simples farces innocentes, aussi innocentes que ces blagues puissent être. Raven était avec Loki, qui continuait à montrer des farces aux enfants, et elle changeait de forme pour les divertir, elle aimait ces bals, ils étaient tous amis dans cette salle. Chacun avait une histoire et un passé douloureux : les parents des uns avaient été tués, d'autres avaient des familles qui les détestaient ou qui les avaient maltraité, d'autres avaient été seuls trop longtemps.

Le dieu des mensonges avait dans ces bras une petite fille qui lui ressemblait étrangement quand une explosion se fit entendre. Les vengeurs venaient de briser le mur à côté des instruments qui s'étaient arrêté de jouer automatiquement. Quelqu'un parla dans la foule, suivit vite d'autres protestations dans le même genre.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient venus gâcher le bal. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? Pour une fois qu'on ne faisait de mal à personne !

-On leur a jamais appris à ne pas s'inviter dans une soirée où ils n'avaient pas leur place?

Les vengeurs avaient pourtant le regard fixé sur Loki qui tenait fermement une petite fille contre lui en la protégeant de son mieux et plusieurs enfants se tenaient derrière lui, apeurés. Le dieu du chaos créa un bouclier autour de chacun d'eux pour qu'ils aillent rejoindre leurs parents et pour que ceux-ci partent discrètement : il ne risquerait pas la vie des enfants.

Les vengeurs les regardaient faire, abasourdis. Ils s'attendaient à une bataille et à plein de sang, et ils les trouvaient en train d'échanger des cartes, des armes et même en compagnie de leurs enfants comme des amis le feraient. C'est pour ça qu'il y avait moins d'activité, ils organisaient la fête. Thor ne quittait pas des yeux son frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis cinq longues années. Qui était donc la petite fille dans ses bras et surtout, qu'y faisait-elle?

Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et les mêmes traits et yeux de Loki bien que ces lèvres ne soient pas celles de celui qui la tenait. Elle était jeune, tout bonnement, quatre ou cinq ans. Pourtant, avant que les vengeurs puissent vraiment faire un mouvement, des bombes de gaz avaient été jetées et les vilains s'enfuyaient en tous sens. Loki fixa longuement son frère avant de s'en aller calmement. Thor ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, le suivit en courant, mais, en entendant les bruits de ses pas, Loki accéléra avec la fillette toujours dans les bras. Quand ils furent assez éloignés des autres vengeurs, Loki se retourna vers son non-frère avec un regard plein de rage.

_-Qui est cette fillette dans tes bras, mon frère ?_

_-Je ne suis pas ton frère ! D'ailleurs comment tu le saurais, tu ne te souviens même pas de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit avant que tu sois nommé roi, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, elle est le résultat de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là._

_-Quoi ? Non, c'est impossible. Je m'en souviendrais. Je n'aurais pas…_

_-Vraiment ? Tu ne t'es jamais souvenu des promesses qu'on s'est faites enfants. Pourquoi cette fois serait-elle différente ?_

_-Loki, attend…_

_-J'ai attendu pendant des centaines d'années. C'est trop tard. Ne t'approche jamais d'elle, Thor._

Loki disparut avec sa fille, ne laissant qu'une fumée verte et un Thor qui pleurait. Quand les vengeurs arrivèrent, ils ne purent aider leur ami, celui-ci refusant de parler. Comment avait-il pu faire cela à son bébé frère ? Que s'était-il vraiment passé cette soirée-là ?

* * *

Alors une petite review?


End file.
